


This Could Be Heaven Or This Could Be Hell

by Balthabazar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety Disorder, Awkward Flirting, Bullying, F/M, M/M, oh wait im not straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthabazar/pseuds/Balthabazar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is returning to Harvelle high for his senior year and hating most of it.</p><p>Dean Winchester is a new student who doesn't really care if he makes it though high school or not.</p><p>lets push them together and see what happens.<br/>what could possibly go wrong?</p><p>More Characters will be added as the story progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Missed The Starting Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Hotel California' by The Eagles.  
> Chapter title from 'Time' By Pink Floyd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were keeping track of this sorry but I did a thing.  
> The three chapters I wrote are now condensed into 1 and a half chapters and the new chapter is the second half of the second chapter, I promise i wont do something like this again but the chapters were too short for my liking.

A sigh escaped the lips of the youngest Novak. The phone he was begrudgingly using slipped though his fingers to the floor, where the angry voice of his father couldn't reach him. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down, remembering the techniques he’d been made to learn to reduce stress. 

Breathe in, 

And out.

 

After five minutes the bedroom door barged open.

“If you don’t want to listen to Dad’s phone calls at least do what the rest of us do and nod along so he thinks you’re listening.”

Castiel signed and turned to face his Brother.

“Maybe I should just do what you do Gabe, put the phone in with next doors dog.”

Gabriel snorted, 

“I can’t believe it took him half an hour to notice that.”

The younger boy rolled his eyes

“I wish he’d make up his mind already, stay or go, talking on the phone does not ‘equal face time’.” He said, hand quotations and all.

 

The mood in the room became sober as Gabriel’s face dropped a fraction before quickly recovering.

“Yeah, well Dad’s a jackass what else is new.” He quickly snapped before quickly leaving the room.

 

Castiel winced as the door slammed. He should have known better than to bring Dad up with Gabriel, he cursed internally. Gabriel was the one most angry at him.

After all, he'd been left in charge of his socially awkward younger brother.

 

He bent down to pick up his phone. The screen was now covered in tiny little cracks, making it nearly impossible to see the background. He sighed, He’d have to be more careful, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

It was his oldest brother, Michael that had made him get one in the first place. Castiel couldn't see the point; the only people he really talked to were his family and that was over family meals which so rarely happened since dad left.

 

He glanced up at the alarm clock beside his bed.

__

_**12:20** _

 

Castiel frowned and squinted at the clock, as though it wronged him in someway and got in to bed. He pulled out his latest book,  _Game Of Thrones,_  helpfully recommended to him by Gabriel with the warning ‘That Joffery kid’s a dick’ and lost himself in a world much grander than his own.

 

 

                                                                                                                   **********************

 

He was awoken with a bang. Subtleties were often disused in the Novak household solely due to the fact that ‘The Trickster’ himself took refuge there, or so that’s what Gabriel liked to think, but Castiel never thought that his own brother would be stupid enough to play a prank on the older twins Michael and Lucifer on the first day back to school.

 

Moments later Castiel heard laughter echoing through the house, quickly followed by an “OH YOU THINK THATS FUNNY” and the unmistakable sound of Lucifer charging down the stairs.

 

Suddenly his door was wrenched open and he was welcomed to the sight of Michael, covered in flour.

 

Castiel had to choke back a laugh at the sight of the Oldest Novak and instead gave him a shaky smile. “Cassie, can you call my work and tell them I’m going to be late. I have to strangle Gabriel.” He said annoyance clear in his tone. He shook the flour out of his hair, making a small pile in the door way.

“That would be most unwise Michael, but yes I will inform your work.”

Michael rolled his eyes and turned to leave, yelling “Don’t be late today; this is your first day of senior year after all.”

 

Anxiety bubbled in the youngest Novak’s stomach, but he pushed it away and pulled on his school clothes, trying his best to look ordinary. He threw on some comfortable jeans with a small rip in the knee and a navy pullover with a white label for some brand he doesn't know or care about.

 

He went to the bathroom and tried to wake himself up by splashing water in his face. He brushed his hair with his hands quickly giving up attempting to style it. Castiel had long accepted that the only style he was ever going to get out of his hair was bed head or as Gabriel once put it, sex-hair. The only response he got when he questioned this was an eyebrow raise and an "Are you a virgin, Castiel?"

 

It’s not that Castiel was completely uninterested in sex. He'd had sex, it was good sex but he just didn’t feel the need to go fuck everyone he met, unlike most of the guys at school.

"Breakfast is on the table!" Gabriel's voice called from downstairs, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Castiel looked at himself in the mirror once more. 

"You can do this. It’s just high school, just one year." He stared at his reflection as if waiting for it to reply. After a few moments he turned on his heels, calmly walked down the stairs, grabbed some breakfast and walked to school with Gabriel, it being his first day as a senior too. 

 

 

                                                                                                       

The walk was quiet but as they reached the gates of Harvelle High, Castiel turned to his big brother who looked at him with a smirk. 

"It's all going to be fine Cassie, just you wait." 

"How many times Gabe, I do not wish to be called Cassie. I am not even a year younger than you, I am not a child." 

The older boy chuckled "You say that but you still like a smiley face drawn on your pancakes with whipped cream."

"Gabe, that’s you."

“Oh," Gabriel stopped abruptly. "But you can't say you don't like it t-"

“Excuse me,” a voice interrupted. The brothers turned to face the new comer.

 

 

New comers, they corrected themselves.

Gabriel recovered first and chimed “Well, well, Cassie look, fresh meat.”  

The green-eyed one that looked about their age raised an eyebrow at the boy and chuckled. “Could you tell us where the main reception is please?” the younger, lanky boy by his side asked.

“What’s it worth?” Gabriel said, putting on a look of mock seduction and winking at the boy.

which earned him a light shove from his brother and a flushed face from the boy,

 

“The reception is that way,” Castiel said, glowering at his brother.  "I apologize profusely for my assbutt of a brother.”

“No problem man, Cassie, was it?” The older boy’s gaze fixed on Castiel.

His breathing sped up. “Uh, no. I mean, kind of, It’s a n-nickname. An annoying one.” He stuttered. “Castiel Novak, and this is my Brother Gabriel.” He said holding his hand out.

The other boy smirked at his formality and reached out to shake Castiel’s hand. “Dean, Dean Winchester. And this here is my little brother Sammy,” Sam waved shyly “We just moved here.”

Castiel grinned at Dean and said “Nice to meet you.” And got a glowing smile in return.

“Well thank you Castiel Novak, mind if I call you Cas?” Dean winked and started to walk away, dragging Sam in the direction of the main reception.

 

 

He liked it; no one had given him a nickname he actually liked before.

Maybe this year wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

 

 

                                                                               *******************************************************

 

 

 

The lunch bell rang out like a beacon of hope and the whole of Miss Masters’ Health Class collectively sighed.

 

She’d just finished a rather crude, in-depth description on how to put on a condom, while demonstrating on a rather large cucumber- much to the amusement of the rowdier jocks at the back.

One of them, a tough British guy with a funny name, Balthazar Milton or something, had the cheek to seductively call out “I think I may need one-to-one coaching on this subject” to which he earned a few wolf whistles and a “Not even if you paid me” from the teacher. He soon shut up after that.

 

Castiel gathered his things and went to leave the room.

“Not so fast Novak,” Masters called.

He let the class pass. As they were leaving Balthazar, yes that was his name Cas read it on his text book, leaned in and whispered “go get ‘em tiger” to which the boy went a deep shade of red. He started mumbling incoherently “no, um, its not, she probably just-“

 

Balthazar had already left, laughing down the corridor, at some snide comment from one of his douchey friends.

The boy turned to his teacher and she smiled kindly at him. That emotion was rarely shown from Miss Masters so Castiel immediately reacted by thinking through everything he’d done wrong in class that day, his breathing increased and he blurted out an “I’m sorry Miss Masters.”

His teacher gave him a puzzled look. “...Sorry? Why on earth are you sorry boy? And call me Meg already.”

 

“Sorry Miss- Meg, you wanted to see me?”

 

Meg rolled her eyes; she sat down on her desk shuffling on to it neatly. “Yes, I just wanted to see how you were doing after the end of last term, I worry about you Clarence.” She smirked sympathetically at her nickname for him. The Boy tried to give her a reassuring smile. The shakiness in his voice contradicted what he was saying “I’m alright, I think, well hope.” He shrugged.

“I hope, I think, I know.” She sang softly.

 

Castiel frowned and tilted his head to the side, “I don’t understand that reference.”

“Seriously?” she rose one eyebrow “okay, what about ‘Champagne supernova’? Oh come on! I can’t be the only one in this damn school who likes Oasis,”

 

That just made his frown grow. Meg sighed “Don’t worry about it, well you can go now Castiel.”

As Cas left, he could have sworn he heard the teacher mutter “that kid needs an education in pop-fucking-culture.”

 

He shook his head and made his way to the Canteen

As it was in every high school, where you sat in the canteen dictated your social status. Any new comer was usually swept up by a group pretty quickly depending on looks, wealth and charm.

Castiel was alright looking he guessed, for the other two, well lets just say that he usually sat in the back corner of the canteen alone. He liked this though, he got no thrill from gossip and he just didn't care about small talk, he'd rather just sit and read without being disturbed.

 

Gabriel on the other hand, He sat on the big tables near the wall, his sheer amount of charm made up for anything he lacked in the other two categories. The table was so crowded that he barely saw it, just bodies. Laughing, joking, talking. Castiel returned to his book.

 

Barely two minutes later a voice called him back to the real world.  

 

“Hey Cas! Mind if I sit here?”

 

He looked up in bewilderment and annoyance to be greeted with the same glowing green eyes from earlier, which now smiled cheekily at him.

_And damn weren't those lips just so kissable._

 

“S-sure.” Cas stuttered, this wasn’t like him, well it was, he was always nervous in social situations, but this was a different kind of nervous. He actually wanted to talk to Dean. “Don’t you want to sit with them? Might be better for your rep.” Castiel couldn't believe those words were leaving his mouth

 

_No, no, no Castiel what are you doing now he’ll leave!_

 

He cursed his inner monologue.

“Well I’m here and staying so what does that tell you about what I think about my ‘rep’.”

Cas smiled at Deans response and they settled into a comfortable silence.

This was new, Cas wasn’t over thinking, he wasn’t desperately searching his brain for pointless conversations to stop the silence, he liked it. 

A loud laugh bellowed from the other side of the canteen, interrupting his thoughts. The two boys looked up to see Gabriel and Balthazar in the middle of a theatrical waltz for the other boy’s entertainment. Gabriel caught Castiel’s eye and gave him a wink.

“Yeah, pretty sure I’m better over here” Dean laughed, shaking his head.

Cas marked his place in the book on the table and closed it, he looked up at the boy opposite.

 

“So you just moved into town then?” after all, he was allowed to be curious.

“Yeah, uh we were living in Lawrence, Kansas but uh, my parents..” Dean looked down and a look of despair crept onto his face. Castiel knew the look well, it was the same look he’d worn two years ago when his mother had died, and the look he’d seen his father wear till the day he left for his ‘new job in the city’

 

Castiel tried to skip over the subject. “who are you living with now?”

 

Dean looked up, relieved that the other boy had not made him say what he’d been avoiding thinking about.

“My uncle Bobby and his partner Ellen”

 

Ellen and Bobby, Cas recognized the names...

 

“Ellen Harvelle? Really?”

 Dean’s smile lit up his face. “Yeah Jo’s like the little sister I never wanted, and Sammy’s so scared of Ellen that it keeps his ass in line.”

They carried on talking about their families, Dean gave him a shocked glace when Cas mentioned that he had a brother called Lucifer and had to quickly explain about his crazy religious parents who thought that having twins was some sort of sign from heaven so had named them after the brothers who were predicted to start the Apocalypse.

"Oh, sounds, pretty sane." Castiel had chuckled at that. He actually chuckled. He must be ill.

Dean then went on to described Sam as a 'goofy man-child with too much smart for his own good' which made Cas laugh even harder. Did Gabriel slip something in his lunch?

Speaking of, he kept receiving odd glances from his brother, but he didnt care, he just wanted to talk to Dean more.

 

The shrill bell rang out, making them both jump, Dean looked around noticing that they were one of the last parties left in the canteen.

 

“So, um what do you have next?”

“Psychology with Miss Barnes,” Castiel replied, “What about you?”

Dean pulled out a time table from his pocket, “Auto shop with Mr Turner.”

 

Great, now Cas had images of Dean in a greasy shirt, bend over a...  

 

He stopped his imagination right there. “Oh okay, well it was very nice talking to you.” He forced a smile, hoping it wasn't too obvious.

 

“Hey, Cas?” Dean called as the other boy was walking away, “Wanna show me some places to hang out after school? I’ll drive.” He shot Castiel a smile that could make an angel rebel

 

“S-sure, I think I know a few places.”

“Then I think I’ll meet you at the gate.”

 

Castiel walked to Psychology with a large smile plastered on his face, much to the confusion to his teacher.

 


	2. To Leaf Through Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this took a long time, sorry, sorry i shall try to stick to some sort of schedule but here it is, this is half of the original chapter three and half new stuff.

Dean was a fairly straight forward person. He knew he was charismatic, lots of people hated him for it, said he was cocky. 'Up his own arse' was a direct quote from his last head master, Mr Gordon Walker, after being sent to the office for the last time for public indecency.

                   

But hey, if Cassie, his girl-friend at the time, wanted to give him a goodbye blow before he left, who was he to say no?

 

So by this time, he knew that high school was going to be a breeze. He’d long ago accepted that he ‘swung both ways’. His best friend Andy had proven that, and he was happy to go along with anything life threw at him, just like He'd done his entire life.

 

Then he was thrown Cas.

 

Cas, with the ocean blue eyes that had to have come from one of Sam’s corny rom coms (that Dean definitely did NOT watch), and the deep sexy voice which made him sound like a chain smoker.

There was no way Dean was ready for something like that to come along and knock him off his feet.

He’d had to leave everyone behind that he’d ever cared about to come here, and straight after all of that, life had decided to throw him more people to leave him. Great, prepare for round two of abandonment Mr Winchester, it seems you haven’t quite had enough yet.

But, the easy going guy in his head had told him to go for it, to stop being a little bitch, and that’s exactly what he was going to do.

 

So this is what he was doing. Not being a little bitch, waiting after school, leaning against his old man’s car.

 

“See you tomorrow Dean!” Lisa, the girl from his Chem class, smiled after him and waved. She was cute, but pretty boring, she'd rambled on to him about some band till then end of the lesson, He gave her a wink in return. She was cute after all. Her friends started to giggle.

Girls, Dean sighed.

Sam walked over to him “making friends?” he said, his eyebrows raised. Dean shrugged.

The younger Winchester rolled his eyes and got into the Impala. "Dean, you just going to stand there?"

"Yes." was all he got in reply.

Sam prepared his best bitchface and stepped out of the car "Dean I can’t just wai-"

"Cas! There you are, was starting to think I was being stood up." A smile appeared on Dean's lips.

 

"Wouldn't want to bruise your massive ego." the scruffy haired teen shot back, his smirk barely containing his delight

Sam looked between the two boys and shook his head. 

"Whatever, just drop me home before you guys do whatever you were going to do."

 

                                                                                ***************

 

The group climbed into the car, Sam moved to put on some music but with a sharp look from Dean thought better of it.

“Now, now Sammy you know the rule.”

Sam sighed “Driver picks the music shot gun shuts his cakehole. But Dean! You own nothing that was made past the 80’s.”

 

“Excuse me that is not true and you know it. Your music taste is just crummy.”

“Okay then Cas,” Sam turned to look at the boy, who resembled a deer in the headlights. “Why don’t you pick the music?”

 

The pause in the car was tense. Castiel spoke up “Uh, wh-what about Zeppelin?"

Sam groaned. Dean grinned.

"I knew I liked you for a reason." He said slipping Led Zeppelin II into the stereo.

 

They dropped Sam off at the Harvelle Residence just as a blonde and a red-head rolled in.  

 

"Jo! Who’s your friend?" called Dean, raising his eyebrows at the way the red-head's arm was linked with Jo's. 

 

"I'm Charlie." the girl saluted him. 

Sam climbed out of the impala and joined the girls by the front door.

  
"See you guys later!" 

Dean Smiled at the huddled group, they were all trying to fit through the small door at the same time and failing miserably. He chuckled to himself and started the car.

 

"So Cas," He smirked at the boy in the mirror "Where too?"

 

 

                                                                ******************************************

 

 

“Turn left, then park up, we’re here” Castiel smiled, he had brought Dean to the local bar, because he’d heard many times from a gleefully drunk Gabriel, that the guy who runs the joint, Benny, would serve without asking for i.d.

One of the benefits of being a small town is that there was no one around to care.

They sat down and dean ordered two beers. Cas had never been fond of alcohol but he had let Dean order for him. He wasn’t following his normal rules anyway, might as well break a few more.

 

He looked up to see a flock of fellow students led by Balthazar enter. Rolling the bottle in his hands, he looked down.

_Please don’t look at me, please don’t look a-_

“Oh, hey there Cassie.”

He sighed and let his eyes roll up to meet the new comer.

“Am I interrupting?” He smirked pushing himself into their booth.

Castiel visually flinched at the sudden contact, he opened his mouth to say something, to tell the other boy to go away and yes he was interrupting and to leave him alone but nothing came out. He shut his mouth again and started picking at the label on his beer.

 

Dean shot a confused glance at Cas’ unhappy scowl.

 

“Yes, actually,” He said, earning a slight tug of a smile from Cas.

“Now if you don’t mind, there are plenty of other seats.”

 

Balthazar raised his eyebrows as he studied Dean for the first time. "You're the new guy, Winchester right?"

Dean met his gaze " So what if I am?" he snapped

The other boy raised his hands in a surrender, "Alright, I'll leave you to your date." He chuckled, shuffling out of the booth and skipping back to his group.

 

Castiel huffed out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Thank you." He said not looking Dean directly in the eye.

 Dean frowned, "What was that?" 

"Bathazar."

"do you know him?"

Cas shook his head.

Dean gave him a questioning glance with a silent 'Care to elaborate'

"Shall we go? I can show you the park." Castiel stood up gesturing to the door.

The other boy nodded, downing the rest of his beer he went to follow Cas.

 

                                                            ********************************

 

The park was a beautiful place. Well, as beautiful as you can get in a small scruffy town. Castiel tended to spend a lot of time on the grass, watching the bees or reading. The best thing was that the whole town could be seen from up there. Castiel had attempted to draw it a few times but quickly gave up. His artistic skills were pretty good, but he was easily frustrated.

He had scrunched one attempt up when he noticed the perspective was off, another when the lighting was wrong. He would try again soon, before the nights grew too short. 

Bringing Dean here felt like a test.

This place was special to Cas. it was one of the only places he felt comfortable in, if Dean liked it, or at least understood what it meant to Cas, he would pass.

 

He let Dean enter it first, cautiously following, studying his face for emotion.

 

A lopsided grin appeared. "Cas last person who looked at me like that, I got laid, what's up?"

"N-nothing wha- i mea-"

"This places is really important to you isn't it? I can see why," Dean took a step forward. "It must be so nice to come here just forget everything," another step, Castiel swallowed audibly. "At night, drink a few beers, look at the stars." Deans eyes darted to Castiel's lips, they were less than a foot apart now.

Castiel looked into the green eyes in front of him, nearly exactly the same shade as the grass behind them. he watched as the pupils dilated, saw as they closed. In retrospect he probably should have realized what this meant but at the time all he could think was how he longed to paint those green eyes. 

Deans lips collided with his own, the gentlest of touches. They hovered for a moment centimeters apart before Dean closed the gap once more, harder this time. Castiel found his lips moving with Deans, his hands moved of their own accord, to deans hair, tracing his jaw.

Dean moaned into his mouth and Castiel used this opportunity to start out lining the other boys lips with his tongue. Deans hands grabbed at Castiel's shirt pulling him closer, moving up to his shoulders to grab his hair. 

They broke apart, breathing heavily. A lazy smile appeared on Dean's lips

 

 

He passed the test with flying colours.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Colour fade by funeral suits (I am english I spell it colour) They're a good band I recommend them highly

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you much for reading, this is basically a trial run to see if this is any good before I decide whether to write the whole thing, your notes would be much appreciated. 
> 
> Baring in mind this is my first fic, please be genital.


End file.
